


hoodie season

by sunkissedhyuck



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hoodies, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT)-centric, Mentioned NCT 127 Ensemble, and doesn't, but that's okay, idk what to tag this so, mark tries to find his hoodie, nct 127 don't help at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28618851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkissedhyuck/pseuds/sunkissedhyuck
Summary: the case of mark's missing hoodie.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 9
Kudos: 356





	hoodie season

“mark, what the actual fuck are you doing?”

mark jolts out of surprise, managing to bang his arm against his dresser, cursing under his breath as he rubs the spot subconsciously. “dude, you scared the shit out of me.”

yuta just laughs, approaching mark’s spot. “why, exactly, are you behind the dresser?” 

only then does mark realize how strange his situation must look. the dresser is pushed away from the wall slightly, mark crouched behind it while attempting to peek under the dresser. “i’m looking for my vancouver hoodie.” mark explains, standing up from his position and pushing the dresser back to it’s spot against the wall. 

yuta looks at mark blankly for a few seconds. “why would it be behind the dresser?” yuta questions, casually plopping himself down on mark’s bed. 

mark rubs his hand over his face, sighing. “honestly, i don’t know. i thought it could have fallen behind it somehow? i haven’t seen it since yesterday.” 

yuta hums thoughtfully, and mark joins him on the bed, sprawling out on top of his blanket. it’s silent for a few seconds, before yuta nudges mark’s leg. “you could ask taeil hyung. isn’t he on laundry duty this week since he lost a bet?” yuta suggests, and mark only frowns. 

“i don’t remember putting it in the laundry,” mark supplies, “the last place i put it was on my desk chair.” 

“maybe one of the members saw it and put it in the laundry?” 

mark contemplates that for a moment. it could make sense, seeing as sometimes the members get bored enough to go around and clean the entire dorm. mainly taeyong does it, even though he lives on the fifth floor. however, taeyong’s cleaning interventions happen quite frequently on the tenth floor. 

“you might be right. i’ll ask taeil next time i see him.” mark says, a small bit of hope blooming in his chest. yuta just smiles, patting mark’s arm before exiting the room. 

-

the next time mark sees taeil, they’re both on the couch in the living room watching some random show that jaehyun had put on earlier and abandoned. 

during a commercial break, mark turns to taeil. “hyung, have you seen my hoodie?”

taeil blinks, turning away from the television. “which one?” taeil asks, lowering the volume on the tv a bit so the ads aren’t blasting during their conversation.

“the vancouver one. have you seen it in the laundry? yuta hyung said you were on duty this week and he said i should ask you.” mark answers.

taeil stays quiet for a second, and mark can tell he’s thinking. eventually, the older hums. “i didn’t see it. i could try and help you find it, though? have you asked any of the other members? maybe one of them took it by accident.” 

mark deflates, leaning back against the couch. “that doesn’t make sense. it was literally in my room, and i’m the only one with a hoodie that looks like that.” mark says, chewing his bottom lip. 

taeil leans over and ruffles mark’s hair. “you never know. it’s still good to ask, plus i’m sure they could help you find it. the more the merrier, right?” 

mark sighs, silently agreeing with taeil. the show comes back on and taeil increases the volume again, and the conversation ends there. 

-

“do you think maybe donghyuck has it?” 

mark looks at jungwoo and frowns. “he’s been rooming with the dreamies for their schedules since like, four days ago. the last time i saw my hoodie was two days ago, he hasn’t even been in the dorms since then.” 

jaehyun shrugs. “even so, it would make sense if he had it. he’s your boyfriend.”

a blush forms on mark’s cheeks, and he looks at the ground, avoiding jaehyun and jungwoo’s eyes. 

him and donghyuck have been dating for roughly seven months now, and mark still gets flustered when somebody mentions it. he's not as easily embarrassed around donghyuck anymore, since their relationship has always come naturally, but ever since they opened up about it to the other members, mark has found himself getting teased more often. 

he never minds the teasing, if he did, he would say something. however, all of it is just… new. 

“still. it's impossible for him to have it.”

-

three more days go by, and mark finds himself on a picnic blanket on the fifth floor. taeyong and doyoung are chatting mindlessly, eating a chinese chicken dish that kun had brought to the dorms earlier that day. mark can’t remember the name, but it tastes delicious. he makes a mental note to thank kun later. 

“so, mark, what brings you here?” taeyong asks, turning his attention towards mark. 

mark leans on one of his arms, staring out the window. “i was wondering if any of you had seen my vancouver hoodie in the last four days.” 

doyoung hums, taking a drink of water. “i haven't. taeyong, you're on laundry duty, right?” both doyoung and mark turn towards taeyong. 

“yeah, but i haven't seen it.” taeyong says, and mark sighs, leaning back against the picnic blanket. 

doyoung pats mark’s head, before feeding him a piece of chicken. mark eats it reluctantly, trying to push away his dejected mood. 

-

mark ends up asking johnny, who also hasn't seen it, as well as kun, even though there was a 99.9% chance he hadn't seen it either. (he was right.) 

after two more days of pointless searching, mark gives up, deciding that it's a lost cause at this point. he has no idea where it is, or how it got wherever it is, but he drops it altogether and accepts the fact. his hoodie is gone. 

-

another week passes, and donghyuck returns to the dorms. donghyuck greets mark with a huge hug and a kiss on the cheek, they're used to being separated for long times but that doesn't mean mark hasn't missed him. 

donghyuck ends up refusing to let go, and mark just allows it, attempting to maneuver around furniture with the younger attached to him. “donghyuck, can’t you at least put your stuff on the fifth floor first? then you can come back up and spend time with me.” 

donghyuck buries his head into mark’s shoulder. “too much work. i missed you.” donghyuck whines, his voice muffled by mark’s shirt. 

mark just smiles, fondness seeping through his bones as donghyuck clings to him even tighter. “how was it rooming with the dreamies for the past two weeks?” mark asks, running his fingers through the younger’s hair. 

donghyuck groans, dropping his stuff on the floor and then jumping up so his legs are wrapped around mark’s waist. mark catches him easily, supporting his thighs. 

“rooming with jeno was fine, but it felt weird being away from you.” donghyuck remains in his spot for a while before dropping back down. 

-

that night, mark finds himself outside of donghyuck’s room, knowing that johnny isn't there since he’s hanging out with jaehyun upstairs. 

mark slowly opens the door, trying not to wake up donghyuck in the process, but he stops abruptly and is eyes widen. 

two thoughts go through his mind. 

one, he is going to literally murder lee donghyuck. 

two, holy shit, donghyuck is the cutest person on this planet. 

there, snuggled up against his pillows, is his boyfriend, wearing mark’s vancouver hoodie. 

“donghyuck.” 

mark watches as donghyuck opens his eyes, sitting up a bit and rubbing his face. “wh- oh, mark.” 

mark looks at him in silence for a few seconds, staring at the hoodie. donghyuck follows his gaze, seeming to think for a few seconds before he realizes and his eyes widen. 

“oh. this. hyung, listen, i'm so sorry, i just-” 

donghyuck is interrupted when mark jumps onto his bed, tackling the younger into a big hug. “you're so fucking cute. normally i'd be mad, but wow.” mark says, hugging his boyfriend closer. 

donghyuck laughs, weakly pushing mark away from him. “you're not… mad?” donghyuck asks quietly, playing with the hem of his shirt. 

mark sighs, looking at donghyuck. the hoodie is a bit too big on him, it covers most of his hands and the collar rests just below his collarbones. donghyuck looks absolutely adorable in it, and mark internally is screaming. 

“i mean… i'm more impressed than anything.” mark says truthfully. 

donghyuck furrows his eyebrows, tilting his head a bit. 

mark tugs lightly on donghyuck’s sleeve. “you've been with dream the past two weeks. you never even came to our dorm. how could you have had it?” mark questions.

donghyuck blushes. “well… i asked doyoung when you had schedules. i snuck in when you were out. i'm sorry i didn't tell you. i should've asked first.” donghyuck says, and mark can tell he's feeling bad about it. 

mark cups donghyuck’s face with his hands. “you're cute. i'd never be mad for something like this. why’d you take it in the first place, though?”

“i couldn't sleep,” donghyuck says, “so i figured if i had something that reminded me of you, i would sleep better. it worked, so…” donghyuck trails off, feeling slightly flustered under mark’s gaze. 

a huge wave of fondness passes through mark’s body, and he rests his forehead against donghyuck’s. “if you had explained that, i would've just given one to you. you sent me on a hoodie hunt.” mark says, putting a teasing tone to his voice. 

donghyuck giggles a bit. “i love you, mark.” 

mark presses a light kiss to donghyuck’s lips. “i love you too.” 

(jaehyun and jungwoo end up teasing mark about it, small ‘i told you so’s thrown in with their usual conversations during practice. mark can’t even be mad at them, instead pulling donghyuck closer and kissing the pout off of the 127 maknae’s lips.)


End file.
